Beach Paradise
by Heartless Breaker
Summary: COMPLETE! The Haruno family has this big resort and Sakura thinks up of a swimming party for four days and three nights! What will happen between them? SasuSaku,NejiTen,ShikaIno LEMONS STARTING CHAP 3 INTENSE LEMONS! BEWARE!
1. Haruno Resort

Beach Paradise

Author's Note: Well, this story just popped out of my mind a while ago. So for it not to rot, I immediately typed it! This will be not like the fics you expect. I'll not update yet my other fics. Not until I get some replies.

Note: They are 17 in this fic. Neji and Tenten is 18, Kankuro 19, Temari 20 and Itachi 22. The elders, I don't know what age I would give, it's up to you.

Pairings: SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno

Triangles: SasuSakuNeji, InoShikaTema

Cast/Characters: Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Ino, Temari, Chouji, Gaara, Kankuro, Shino, Kiba, Lee, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Shizune, Tsunade and Itachi.

Summary: The Haruno family has this big resort and Sakura thinks up of a swimming party for four days and three nights! What will happen between them?

* * *

Chapter 1:

Haruno Resort

* * *

"Sakura-chan! Your resort is so wonderful!"

Naruto said as he continued to awe at the beautiful scenery of the beach. Together with him to gaze at it was Neji, Chouji, Kankuro, Kiba, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Shizune and Tsunade. The others, they just continued to what they were doing before. Sakura was there standing, presenting them their private resort. Hinata, Ino and Tenten also stood there, they have been there before, Sakura invited them. Sasuke just closed his eyes and the vein that popped in the side of his forehead just got bigger and bigger as each seconds past. Itachi was standing there, smirking. Shino played with his bugs. Gaara played with the sand. He loves sands. And Kakashi was busy reading one of his Icha Icha Paradise books he brought for the trip.

"Dobe." Sasuke plainly said. "What did you say teme?" Naruto fed him back as he raised a balled fist in his face.

"I've just said that you're a dobe, dobe." Sasuke retorted back, maintaining his cool and preventing himself from beating him into a bloody and juicy pulp.

"You act like you've never seen a beach before Naruto! Behave!" Asuma told Naruto who was held back by Shino and Neji from beating Sasuke. Naruto calmed down a bit and Asuma and the other jounin teachers sighed in relief. "C'mon guys! I'll show you to the cabins." Sakura obliged them before they could get caught in a fight and not to enjoy their stay there.

Cabins? With an 'S' in the end?

Some of the boys thought dirty, one thought it was troublesome and some had no reaction. Then they followed the owner of the resort to where the cabins are. Five keys were in her clenched palm. They all started to follow the beautiful flower that was leading the way. Then, she stopped in her tracks as they reached their destination. Their cabins were on the end portion of the right row from the beach. Three cabins on each side. They got cabin numbers 5-10.

"Okay now, before we get into the cabins, I'll group you into six." Sakura said eyeing the teens and elders she was with. "So, let's get on to the groupings."

"Cabin number 5 will be occupied by Team Kakashi, which means it will be occupied by Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Sasuke and me." she explained as she threw the keys to Kakashi who caught it, still not taking his eyes off his precious book.

"Cabin number 6 will be occupied by Team Kurenai, which means it will be occupied by Kurenai-sensei, Hinata, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru." then she handed Kurenai the keys.

"Cabin number 7 will be occupied by Team Asuma, which means it will be occupied by Asuma-sensei, Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji." She threw the key to Asuma's direction.

"Cabin number 8 will be occupied by Team Gai, which means it will be occupied by Gai-sensei, Tenten, Neji and Lee." then gave the keys to Gai.

"Cabin number 9 will be occupied by the Sabaku siblings together with Shizune and Tsunade-sama." She then handed the keys to Tsunade who was just beside her.

"Last but not the least, cabin 10 will be occupied ONLY by Itachi. Itachi requested and paid for a room here so no more questions asked. Is this clear? Okay, let's go now to our cabins." Sakura announced as she gave a very warm smile to them, warmer than the rays and the ultraviolet of the sun.

- - - - - - - - - -

**Cabin number 5- Team Kakashi**

- - - - - - - - - -

They entered the medium sized villa of the Haruno resort. There were two beds and two pull-outs under it. It was air conditioned, had a cabled tv and a bathroom at the opposite of the entrance door. The room was brightly lit, had two side tables which had yellow colored lamps for the night. The side table had carves of the village's symbol on it. and also the doors to the bathroom, the main door and also the door for the closet.

"Wow! It's so beautiful!" Kakashi and Naruto awed and gaped at the beautiful room. Not to mention it was colored pink, painted after the hair of the only daughter of the Haruno's. Sakura smiled and was pleased at the same time that they appreciated the beautiful works on the cabins. She placed all her time and spent them here for it just to be beautiful. The place was brand new. It was only and officially opened six months ago.

"Thanks to the interior skill of mom, she made it beautiful!" Sakura explained. "Your mom designed all of these?" Kakashi asked, drooling over the carved door. "Yep! And I only assisted her on what to do." She proudly said.

Sasuke just brought down his things in a corner an sat on the bed, thinking deeply. 'Sakura is so beautiful in her outfit today.' Sasuke told his mind. Well, she was his girlfriend after all. And about Sakura's outfit, she was wearing a purple tank top and pink board shorts that were really short. And to complete her outfit was a pink shades and purple slip ons. She was reallt beautiful. A goddess for short. He didn't notice htat he was staring at her for quite a while already. He snapped back to his thoughts when his 'goddess' called for him.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you okay?" Sakura asked as she neared him, feeling his temperature if he was sick. "Aa. I was just thinking of something. It's not really important though." Sasuke explained for her not to worry. Kakashi and Naruto tooke the other bed and pull out and sat. Naruto went to the bathroom to change into his blue swimming trunks. He was followed by Kakashi. He changed into a black trunks. Sasuke then removed his black shirt and revealed the most sexy body plus the hot sweat rolling down his body in front of his girlfriend. Sakura blushed at the sight and averted her gaze to her bag and got out her pink two-piece bikini.

"Nice one." Sasuke teased and got it with one swish of his hands. He teasingly laughed at it and adored its color. "Though the color fits you. I think it looks perfect in you. Can't wait to see you in it." Sasuke smirked, Sakura blushed, Naruto sighed and Kakashi gpt out of the bathroom. "Girls first." Sasuke offered handing back her suit. She instantly grabbed it and got something to cover her after she changes to it, knowing her companions. Kakashi, a certified pervert and lover of Icha Icha, so he might tell me and Sasuke to make out later as their last full show. Naruto is next to Kakashi, being a student of Jiraiya make him one too. And as for Sasuke, he's her boyfriend so certified that he will lust for her body after.

After she had changed, it was Sasuke's turn. He grabbed a black board shorts and rushed to the bathroom. They waited for him to finish before they went out.

- - - - - - - - - -

**Cabin number 6-Team Kurenai**

- - - - - - - - - -

Hinata being there once didn't feel and looked that awed ans amazed by the rooms beauty. They have dealt the the two girls will occupy the beds and the boys will stay on the pull-outs. They were feeling hot, so they immediately change into their swimming outfit. Kurenai having a one-pice brown swim suit, Hinata having a purple version of Kurenai's, Shino and Kiba both in blue board shorts. They waited for each other to finish before moving out where the otheres are waiting.

- - - - - - - - - -

**Cabin number 7- Team Asuma**

- - - - - - - - - -

There were no sort of reactions that came upon Team Asuma when they went inside. Knowing them, Ino couldn't talk because she'll be the only one talking, Shikamaru will always say 'How troublesome!', Chouji will just eat ans eat his barbeque flavored potato chips and Asuma will just smoke his life out. Ino just grunted and sat on the bed. She just rummaged her bag and got out her blue two-piece bikini and some clothe to tie on her hips and hide what kind of bikini panty she was wearing. She then rushed to the barthroom and changed ans she left the three guys in confusion. When she got out of the bathroom, she just sat on the bed and waited for them to finish changing before they went out.

- - - - - - - - - -

**Cabin number 8- Team Gai**

- - - - - - - - - -

As expected, Lee an Gai was so furious upon entering the medium sized room. Like father and son they went to the same part of the room and stayed in the bed and the pull-out bed. Nowhere else to sit and to rest for the moment, fiance's Neji and Tenten, went to the opposite side where Gai and Lee was. Tenten immediately changed her clothes into her green two-piece bikini. As Neji saw this, he blushed furiously, not expecting his girlfriend would were such a thing. As soon as she finished and stepped out of the bathroom, he recieved stares from her co-teammates and from her boyfriend. Her face just flushed and just shrugged it off. Neji followed suit in changing. He got his black and blue board shorts and changed. and as usual for Gai and Lee, they changed at the same time and wore the same dark green trunks.(wahehe!). And they proceeded in meeting their other friends.

- - - - - - - - - -

**Cabin number 9- Sabaku siblings together with Tsunade and Shizune**

- - - - - - - - - -

Temari, Gaara and Kankuro just stared at the room silently. They were really surprised at the beauty of the room. Tsunade and Shizune just got inside and changed. They pulled Temari with them so that they could go to the cold beach faster. Temari wore a white two-piece suit. Tsunade, a yellow one-piece one and Shizune a red one like Tsunade's. The two guys just went inside after the girls finished changing. Kankuro changed in to a brown board shorts while Gaara a dark grey one. The soon left and went with the others.

- - - - - - - - - -

**Cabin 10- Itachi**

- - - - - - - - - -

Itachi went alone in his small, but fits for one person room. He rushed to the bathroom and started to change into a black and white board shorts. Knowing the others would take time in changing, he alarmed his phone for ten minutes and dozed off.

* * *

Author's Note: I'll cut it off here. I'll update my stories every other day after they are updated or published. R&R please! Ja ne!XD 


	2. Beach Time!

Beach Paradise

Author's Note: Well, it's back. Heck! I have so many stories to update and I don't know where to start! Hope you like this. Check my profile about the latest chapters and the chapters my fics will end, etc.

**IMPORTANT NOTE: IF YOU ALREADY HAD REVIEWED FOR CHAPTER 2, YOU MAY LEAVE A REVIEW AS A ANNONYMOUS REVIEWER. THANKS. BUT IT'S UP TO YOU. **

* * *

Chapter 2:

Beach Time!

* * *

"Sakura-chan!"

"Hai!"

"Make it fast forehead girl!"

...silence...

Then suddenly, the door of cabin number 5 burst open revealing a fuming and very angry Sakura. "WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY. INO. PIG!" She was supposedly going to strangle Ino to death but she was stopped by Sasuke and Kakashi.

"FOREHEAD GIRL!" Ino retorted back while pointing to her regular sized forehead. "Grrr!" Sakura was angry alright. She was bright red because of anger and also because of another reason... Sasuke was holding both of her breasts... unconsciously while they were stopping and holding her back.

Kakashi was at her back, holding onto her shoulders. She stopped. Relaxed. Fixated. But they were still holding her. She took a glance at Sasuke, then to Ino, then back to Sasuke again.

'Shit! What is this feeling? It's so soft and... and... bouncy? Shit! Why am I so worked up? WQhy am I feeling so horny? Am I in heaven?' Sasuke smapped back to reality when he noticed what he held onto. He thought it was her shoulders but... Kakashi's hands were there and his hands were on her... BREASTS!

"Fuck!"

"SASUKE YOU PERVERT!"

Sakura chased the retreating Sasuke who headed towards the beach. All their friend's sweat drop and just followed them.

As they reached the beach, Naruto again awed its beauty. Sasuke hit him hard in the head, making him in the state of being the most stupidest(such a word?) person in the whole wide world. Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, Kankuro, Kurenai, Kakashi, Asuma, Shizune and Tsunade went to the nearest bar.

Naruto, Lee, Kiba, Akamaru and Gai played in the sand and made sand castles. As usual, Gai was preaching about the importance and the strength of youth, with Lee as his support.

Chouji went to the nearest foodstand where there are, obviously, many foods. Itachi was long forgotten by his brother in his room.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Temari went to the shore and found a good spot for sunbathing, etc. They set out their mats and sat for some moments rubbing sunblocks, removing their excess clothing before going down the beach.

* * *

-Bar (Boy's POV)-

"How troublesome!" Shikamaru sighed as he sat on the swiveling chair of the bar.

"Everything's troublesome to you!" neji said as he sat down beside him. The teachers plus the hokage and Shizune went to the other bar. The boys sat on each available chair that faced the beach.

Sasuke ordered some alcoholic drink and stared at his pink haired girlfriend.

Gaara ordered some drinks and played with the sand.

Shikamaru leaned his back at the bar and dozed off.

Neji, while ordering, had a glaring and staring contest with the Uchiha.

Shino was playing with his pet bugs while letting them drink some random drink he ordered.

And Kankuro was playing with God know what! He's not that important in this story so, nevermind!

The teachers... well... let's just say they're doing stuffs and things they usually do.

* * *

-Sand (Boy's POV)-

"Oi Kiba! Let's make some sand castles." Naruto shouted as he threw a shovel and pail to Kiba.

"Sure! Akamaru! Go fetch some water." Kiba said as he gave the pail to Akamaru.

"Lee! You should... blah... blah... blah..." Gai started his preaching. "Aa, sensei!" Lee responded to whatever Gai said.

Naruto and Kiba sweat drop upon hearing the two. Akamaru went back with a pail full of water in his mouth. They started to build sand castles.

After a while, Kiba nudged Naruto in the ribs. "Nani?" Naruto asked in an irritated voice. He was 'disturbed' in his sand castle building. Kiba then pointed a finger to the direction of the beach.

"The beach? Yeah, I know Sakura-chan's beach is beautiful-"

"Not that you idiot!" Kiba then pointed to the girls who were having a water fight in the shore, giggling and only in their swimsuits. He saw Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari and... and... Hinata...

"Look at Sasuke and Neji. They were almost half drooling, half concentrating on what they were doing." Kiba pointed to the bar where the other boy's were sitting and drinking booze.

He glanced back at the beach where the girls were screaming and weeting each other. He almost drooled at the sight, just like Neji and Sasuke.

* * *

-Beach (Girl's POV)-

"Take this forehead girl!" Ino jokingly wet and teased Sakura.

"Take this Ino pig!" She laughed when she threw the water to Ino, only to see a starfish that landed flat on Ino's face.

"Hehe! It looks good on you Ino!" Tenten teased. Ino was petrified on the spot. She didn't budge or anything since Sakura accidentally threw the stafish to her.

"Oi Ino! Don't be so dramatic about-" Temari was cut off when Ino began to scream her lungs out and started to run.

"AHHHH! STARFISH! I HATE STARFISHES! SSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Ino ran to the shore to the bar where Shikamaru was. She had already removed the starfish successfully from her face.

"Ino! Gomen!" Sakura pleaded when she and the girls ran after Ino to the bar. But when they reached the bar, they saw Ino crying and having a fistful of Shikamaru.

They went to her side and tried to comfort her. She was crying her fear out alright. They tried again to comfort her but failed. Sasuke and Neji only sighed and Shikamaru said it was too troublesome.

"C'mon Ino, I think I know how to comfort you." Shikamaru said with a sly smirk on his lips. He stood up and held Ino close to his body. They all just looked at the two retreating backs.

Little did they know what was in Shikamaru's perverted mind.

* * *

Author's Note: Shikamaru is a little bit OOC in the last part. The next three chapters would be PURELY LEMONS! So beware! 


	3. The Make out bet

Beach Paradise

Author's Note: Hehe! I'm updating my fics fast! I need to end my fanfic obsession as soon as possible! School is nearing! Gosh! Hope you lie this! Gosh! I'm too young to type this kind of fics... but I'm 'a little' perverted growing teenager... It's normal. Wah! Curious... that's what I call it.

There would be Angst/Romance here for NejiTen... Romance/Romance for ShikaIno... and as for SasuSaku... uhm.. maybe Romance/Romance too.

**Must Read:**

**Sorry if I typed in my previous chapter that there would be 3 chapters that would be lemons, but due to circumstances, it would only reach until chapter 4 or if you're lucky then until chapter 5. It's because if I cut out some scenes here that has SasuSaku and NejiTen, the chapter for ShikaIno would be really short. As in maximum of 1000 words or worse! So for you not to curse me for having so much of a cliffy, I thought that it would be best to combing the three chapters in to one. So, aren't you happy? Thrice the lemons, thrice the fun!**

**So please bear with me. I know, we all hate short and cliffy fics. That's why I'm doing this. Thanks for your reviews and comments and suggestions and everything! I really love those who review NICELY! God also loves you, and we all know that!**

**TO fRenZ4EveR:**

**Yeah, I know my fic is yucky. It's rated M for future Lemons. I know I've posted the 'future lemons' thingy a bit late when I posted chappy 2. Well, as you have seen it's really rated M at the first place when I started this story. Yeah it's okay to me for you to say my fic is 'EW' and flame me, but after all, you two shouldn't read RATED M stuffs. Like what it is said in the ratings guide, RATED M is for MATURE audiences. And the two of you are freakin' 10 and a half turning 11 year olds! I know I'm 14... I'm not stupid... but I have a mind of a matured person. I'm old enough to read such things. **

**WARNING: Brace yourselves! Lemons ahead. Slippery when wet!**

* * *

Chapter 3:

The Make out bet

* * *

"Oi Ino! That was just a damn starfish. Why are you so affected by it? Is that starfish your ex?" Shikamaru asked as they reached their cabin. Ino darted a very evil glare on Shikamaru, who just chuckled at his joke. "Shika-kun!" Ino wailed then wrapped her arms around Shikamaru. They were currently sitting at the foot of the bed. Which bed? Don't know.

"Ino... Stop crying! It's too troublesome!" Then he returned the gesture to Ino, who still wailed in his arms. Shikamaru led out a long and deep sigh. "I have no choice then."

"Wha? No choice? What choi-" But Ino was cut off when Shikamaru leaned towards her and... SMACK! They kissed there, on the spot! At first Ino was just seated there and letting Shikamaru kiss her like there's no tomorrow, but later on, Ino gave in and kissed Shikamaru.

As things begin to heat up, Shikamaru laid down Ino in THEIR bed. Since Ino was in her bikini, it was easy for Shikamaru to undress her. He pulled the strings that binded each clothing.

* * *

"What do you think Shikamaru is planning?" Sakura asked Sasuke who was busy sipping his drink. Sasuke just shrugged the question and continued to sip his drink. Then he shoved his half empty, half full glass in the face of Sakura. Sakura gave him a confused look in her face.

"Drink." He simply said. Sakura eyed first the glass before she took it. He smirked, he knew it was the first time Sakura would drink and she would get dizzy fast. Actually the three, Shikamaru, Neji and him, had a dare. They dared each other to devirginize their girlfriends. Sure, they saw how Shikamaru got off with his girlfriend.

Sasuke turned to Sakura and his eyes widened. To his surprise, he saw Sakura, bottoms up and slightly blushing. 'What a great effect. She gets drunk easily.' Then he got up and got the glass from Sakura's hand. "You're drunk, Sakura." He whispered in her ear, making her blush some more. "Come let's sleep." Then, he carried her bridal style and went to their cabin.

"Neji-kun! Let's go somewhere! Let's look around the beach!" Tenten asked Neji who was smirking at his friends who just went to their cabins. 'You thought I would lose to both of you?' Neji thought as he stood up and paid for his drink. He wrapped his arms around Tenten and said something before they walk.

"Ten, let's go first in our cabin. I forgot something there." He said but deep inside, he was smirking. 'Girls are easy to get, especially when they are caught off guard.' Then they walked back to their cabin.

* * *

Meanwhile, both of them are now completely naked. "Shika-kun..." Ino whispered breathlessly to Shikamaru's ear. It made Shikamaru more worked up than he felt before. He nipped on her ear, going down towards her neck, where he licked and sucked her skin making her moan more.

One of his hands were roaming around her body, while the other was for support. His hands memorized every curve she has, how big, how small. It last landed in her breasts. He cupped his hands carefully on her breasts, making her moan for more, and gently massaged it. Being bored with one, he managed to look for the other, doing the same thing.

He raised his head yet again kissing her passionately. 'Hey. Is this what clouds feel like?' he thought as he massaged her breast... still. He then diverted his hands down to her clit area. Feeling her wet makes him feel more worked up.

"Ino, I know you want this." He said slyly in her ear as he positioned his fingers towards her opening, slowly but surely, inserting it inside. She gave a load moan of pleasure as he continued to do this in a couple of minutes. The he slipped out his fingers and positioned his own towards her and prepared for their next wild action.

* * *

"Neji-kun, what will you get in here?" Tenten asked as they reached their cabin with Neji behind her leaning on the door. Little did she know that he discreetly locked the door while she spoke. Tenten walked neared the bed to sit, but when she turned around to have a comfortable sitting position, she was pinned abruptly by Neji on the bed, with both of her hands above her head.

"N-Neji-ji! Wh-Wha-" But even before Tenten could finish her sentence, she was trapped in a agressive kiss with her boyfriend. She tried to pull free from Neji's grip but he was extremely strong. As soon as Neji's tongue darted out to her mouth, Tenten bit it, not bothering that Neji would be angry with her. But it was all she could do to escape the grip he's doing to her. She was going to be raped! Even if he was her boyfriend. Rape doesn't exclude your boyfriend, right?

Neji released his grip on her but still on top. He touched his sore tongue and darted a glare at Tenten. Tenten withdrew her hand from above and positioned it directly above her chest in a sheilding way. Neji wiped off the little blood that came out from his tongue that Tenten bit and gave her a sadistic smirk, which gave Tenten, shivers down to her spine. Before she could even wink another second, she was binded by thin wires in a chair... and being undressed by your boyfriend!

"N-Neji-kun! Why a-are y-you d-d-doing t-this-s!" Tenten asked as she tried to calm herself and shiking the scene off, thinking of it as a dream. "I'm doing this because this is how I show my love for you Ten." Neji said calmly, finally pulling off her remaining clothing... her underwear.

She was now fully naked and fully tied and easy to be raped in front of Neji. Then he started to undress himself too. He then walked to her after he successfully clothed himself free. He then moved closer and whispered.

"I'm sure you're going to enjoy this!" He then started to kiss her again agressively and started to finger her, making her moan throughout the process of their kissing. She was wiggling free from the wires but only gave her cuts and scratches in the process.

He lowered his head to her neck, nipping and sucking on to it, he was still using his finger to fuck her. Feeling her stop from wiggling and trying to break free, he got out a kunai and cut off the wires that were abusing her soft, white skin. He carried her, bridal style to the bed and laid her down, still not breaking their lip lock. This time she was giving in and enjoying every moment.

He used his knees to support his body, his right hand, to be specific, still fucking her and his left was massaging and cupping her breasts, making her moan her heart out.

"Neji!" She was able to cry out from their kiss. To his surprise, her look was determined on what they were doing. So, for Tenten not to back out, he withdrew both of his fingers, hands and lips and positioned himself towards her opening. After a while, he was inside her, doing the process of pumping in and pumping out.

* * *

Sasuke knocked on Itachi's cabin door, still holding the half conscious Sakura in his arms. Itachi then poked his head out of the door and gave a questioning look with matching raised eyebrow to Sasuke.

"What do you need?" Itachi asked.

"Lend us your room, Itachi." Sasuke asked... or rather... ordered Itachi, while using his Sharingan infested eye with the swirls spinning madly. Itachi again raised a grey-raven brow. "And why is that?"

Sasuke deeply sighed and told some lame excuse like(pick among the three):

a.) "Sorry bro, I have a bet with Neji and Shikamaru and I don't want to lose to those losers in devirginizing our girls." with a sly smirk.

b.) "We both feel horny. Do you mind staying with our two perverted teammates for this night? They might eavesdrop on what we are doing tonight." saying this kneeling in front of his brother.

or...

c.) "She's drunk, so I'll take advantage of her and have sex with her. Don't tell mom and dad, okay?" using his puppy Sharingan activated eyes.

No. Joking aside to lessen the hotness in the room and the intense lemons that is occuring. So again...

Sasuke deeply sighed and opened his mouth. "It's none of your business, so step aside." He said as he glared at his brother. Itachi gave a defeated sigh and stepped out of the room and proceeded to the beach.

Sasuke smirked in success and entered the room. He laid down the half conscious Sakura on the good single bed. He then proceeded to the door and locked it. He went above Sakura in a blink of the eyes and started kissing her. Noticing that he was kissing her, she gave his change and kissed him back. He rummaged to her back and found the string that binds her bra, he pulled it and did the same to the other(it was tied at her nape and at the bra line at her back). She wrapped her arms aroung his neck when he discarded the bikini bra and started to massage her full developed breasts.

He darted his tongue out and danced with her own. Licking and tasting each other, making them crave for more. Getting jitty and bored with her lips, he diverted his head to her neck and started to suck, nip, lick and bite her soft, white- pale skin, making her moan for the great and intense feeling it gave her. He slowed down towards her breasts and began sucking in it, while the other was being teased. After being so worked up, his hands made its way to her long, slender legs. He picked up the string and pulled both, using both hands off, dumping it after to the floor.

"Sasu-kun..." Sakura was able to voice out even in her half conscious state. He smirked, her soft, weak voice made him more worked up. His fingers made a walk on her skin until it reached her clit. Using his index and middle fingers, he made his way inside her, making her moan from the pleasure and arousal that it gave her. He intertwined her fingers with his soft raven locks, pulling it gently, relaying a message that she liked it so much.

He then released her breast in his mouth and went up again to taste her mouth. But he paused before he went up. The action he did made her blush furiously, he unbuttoned the button and opened the velcro that sealed his board shorts, removing the remaining clothing that disturbed their exciting activity.

He went again on top of her and kissed her, while his fingers again, worked on her clit. Being in that position for some minutes, they began to heat up more. Withdrewing his fingers and tasting her cum was the last thing he did before everything became pleasure to Sakura.

* * *

Author's Note: OH MY GOD! I'm so hentai! Oh God! I'm a sinner! But I hope you liked it! I was typing this for three days just to use the right words and language in here. Hope you'll not get mad at me by the sudden change of plotting! Gomen! I just realized it when I typed this and was halfway done. Sorry! Please R&R! I'll be waiting for your comments. I am so new to lemons even though I tried it once... and it was more intense than this. If you want to check on it, go to my story 'Chronicles of the Blossom and Shadow' it's the chapter 4 or story 3. Hope you like it! And also this! Thanks! 


	4. The Winner for the bet is

Beach Paradise

Author's Note: Okay, I need to finish my fics within this week. School's starting on June 7 so I need more time in studying and I have less time in updating my fics. But I may leave some reviews or updates in my profile every weekend. But the first week is a little light so more or less I could still update. Please bear with me, okay?

Note: Final Chapter! I hope you like it. This will focus more on SasuSaku. Lemons would focus on them.

* * *

Chapter 4:

The winner for the bet is…

* * *

"Mm…" She tightly closed her eyes that were currently shut. She squinted her eyes when emerald met yellow light rays of the sun. 'Argh! My body is so aching! What happened?' She thought and remembered everything that happened. She suddenly felt a warm presence that mixed with her body. She looked to her right to see her boyfriends' peaceful, sleeping figure; snoring lightly as he wandered into dreamland.

She smiled at the sight and slowly got up, not bothering to wake him up. But even before her feet could meet the wood pavement, two strong arms were wrapped around her waist; followed by warm breath caressing her nape. She reached out for the figure without even looking at him.

"Did you enjoy last night?" He asked as he kissed her neck again from the back. His hands were traveling near her chest again, making her moan. She stood up in front of him, still naked, making her breast face him, which he gladly _'accepted'_ and sucked on.

"Mou, Sasu-kun…" He leans forward, making her fall on her back again. He starts to do again whatever he did the night before; massaging her breasts, fingering her core and again tasting her cum. Feeling of getting into it again, she wrapped her arms him, one around his neck and one was on his waist; pulling him for more intense pleasure.

He repositioned himself in her again and pushed in her, slowly but surely, sliding down gracefully with the help of her juice; making it slippery. She moaned in pleasure when he was inside her as a whole. He started to pump slowly and looked at her sweating-like-hell-with-matching-flushed face; she was red all over, her cheeks, her ears and more on, her clit. He leaned forward to kiss her and made another dance number with her heating tongue, sucking and licking each other at times.

A couple of minutes have already passed; they still had the same position they had. Feeling her become tight, he flipped her over so she could be in all fours. He slowly slipped himself in her again, making her moan from the arousal he was giving her. She was still far from having an orgasm, so he thrust in and out of her, slowly feeling his surrounding inside were tightening. Slowly making it fast in each groan and moan; from each thrust and pump he made; the digging of her nails in his neck making small scratch marks that mixed with his sweat that pained him.

Before he could even release inside her, he withdrew himself and laid back. Sakura noting and knowing what he wants went to his laid down position and pick up his member; slowly making her lips meet with it. She kissed the tip, slowly opening her mouth when he gets bigger, her left hand holding it, making it go up and down with her mouth's movements.

"Ahh! Shit Sakura! You're so soft!" He grunted and laid his head back down on the pillows, staining it with sweat. He grunted again, a loud one. He knew he was coming, so he controlled himself and gave out a little in her mouth making her look like a sex goddess. He lifted her up and screwed her down to him again, then and there, he released her making her moan from the released liquid that went contact to her inside. He held on to her hips, she touched and balanced herself in his strong, lean chest; and started to bring her up then down againg making those serene movements over and over again.

Slowly, she could feel that it was her time to release hers as well, she was trying hard to stop her from doing to enjoy more pleasure but she couldn't. She released together with her very loud orgasm, messing up Sasuke's shaft; staining it with her cum. She slowly plopped down in his chest, panting hard from the activity.

"Mou… mou… mou…" She was like a lost child whimpering in the street, but it more like pleasure in his ears. He lifted his arms and wrapped it around her small waist and lifted his hands up and down in her back, making her relax. She mimicked it by stretching her arms wide and embracing him. "I love you, Sasu-kun." She whispered softly as she closed her eyes.

"I love you too, hon." Sasuke said as he too, closed his eyes.

* * *

"Where the hell is teme and Sakura? And why is Itachi with us?" Naruto questioned when he rose up from his bed. Surely, Sasuke and Sakura weren't there, only to be replaced by Itachi, who was still down because of having a drinking session with Asuma and Tsunade. Kakshi just sighed and went inside the bathroom.

"As what Itachi have told me last night, Sasuke borrowed his room together with Sakura. I think the two had sex." Kakashi yelled from the bathroom. Naruto slumped down in his part of the bed and crossed his arms across his chest. "Humph! I don't care!" He sighed. "Hey sensei! Make it fast! I still need to change. Let's go to the beach!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Kakashi said as he stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in his swimming attire.

* * *

"So Sasuke, how long?" Neji asked with a smirk on his features while drinking his booze. They were again in their usual place… the bar. The Uchiha only drank his share of booze first before he spoke.

"First try, four hours. Second, two and a half." He simply said. Neji and Shikamaru's jaw dropped in the table, shock at the experience of the Uchiha. At first, when they made the deal, he was the one saying that he doesn't want to devirginize his girlfriend unless they were married. He was also the one who said that he was anti-premarital sex, but it looks like he was the one who broke his own thoughts.

"Whoa Uchiha, you sure had a good night." Shikamaru said as snickered and drank his beer. "Actually, the other was this morning. That's why we went out late." Sasuke simply said, he averted his gaze at the shore where his girlfriend was savoring the heat of the sun lying down in her stomach, facing him. He could see the full view of her cleavage which made his shorts tighter than it used to be.

"I almost killed Tenten if she didn't cooperate." Neji said as he eyed a certain object between the table. "How about you Shikamaru?"

"After prying her head off that starfish idea, I quickly pinned her down. I caught her off guard to speak the truth."

"So who's the winner?" Naruto, out of nowhere, asked. "How the fuck did you know about this?" Sasuke asked, really pissed off about the idea that Naruto knows about their bet. Naruto used his lips, pouted them and pointed to the Hyuuga.

Shikamaru and Neji said at the same time. "Sasuke." This made the said person smirk.

* * *

The four days and three exciting nights have passed and it was time to go back. They all loaded in their cars and vans. Neji, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke shared in one van that was clearly for twelve seaters. Naruto was the one driving; Hinata was in the passenger seat. Neji and Tenten were in the middle seats, Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Sakura were in the back seats.

"Mou, Sasu-kun…" Sakura whimpered as Sasuke started to kiss her neck yet again. This alerted Ino and Shikamaru, they suddenly stood up and went to the middle seat and pulled down the jump seat to give more privacy to the making out couple at the back.

They all heard the moans, the grunts, the orgasms and heck! They even felt the shaking of the van when Sasuke thrusts in her.

In the car behind the van, Itachi was snickering at the actions of his brother. He could see clearly that Sasuke and Sakura were making out at the back of the van. More or less, when they stop at a certain stop light, he would take notice of the vibrating and shaking van.

"Foolish little brother." He said snickering and making his head go to the left then to the right.

* * *

End

Author's Note: I know… kill me… it's crappy, lame and CRACKED! This is rushed okay? I want to get over this already so I could start another fic. BTW, thanks for the wonderful reviews! This fic is one of my successful fic here! Thanks again and please review for the last time for this fic.


End file.
